25 Years Later
by TailsFan93
Summary: Tails looks back on his life. All the good and the bad.


25 years…25 years since the day I was born. A lot has happened between then and now. The memories of the past. Some good and some…not so good. Life was rough growing up. To start I had no family, no one to talk to. I was the only one of my kind. Not to mention the extra tail that made things even that more difficult. But hey, I guess you can say it grew on me. The kids who tormented me everyday. Calling me names, laughing at me, throwing things at me. I couldn't do anything. I was smarter than anyone of those jerks, but my physical abilities were limited. I knew if I even tried to fight back I would fail and make an even bigger fool out of myself. Things haven't changed much, I still get pick on and laughed at, but I've learned to ignore it. The laughing stopped the day I met HIM. Sonic The Hedgehog was his name, and meeting him change my life forever. To this very day I ask myself what it would be like if I had never followed him. I look back at everything we've been through and wonder if I made the right decision by becoming friends with him. Thanks to him, I learned to be more confident in what I do and to sometimes look on the brighter side of things. With him I had a friend…a brother and also made many other friends like Amy, Knuckles, and…Cream. Who would have guessed Cream and I would had fallen in love.

However, being with Sonic also put me through hell. I had gone through things most kids my age had only seen in nightmares. Explosions, guns, fire, whole city's destroyed in a matter of seconds. Sure we…or…HE came back as the hero(s) who saved the day, but they didn't know. The people we saved had no idea what it was like out there. Sure they heard the story's, but they had no idea what is was like to actually be there. We destroyed building after building, machine after machine. I had broken bones, cuts, bruises. I still have scars from those days. With Sonic in front of me it was either keep up or die. I mean seriously, I was an eight year old pilot shooting other robots out of the sky… It not only hurt me physically, it hurt me emotionally. When I met Cosmo I knew we were going to be friends and as time went on we became more. She was kind, sweet, trustworthy. She was perfect! That is…until she was murdered. I took the life of the one I loved with my bare hands. That was the worst feeling I had ever felt in my life. No matter what everyone tells me, I was the one who pulled the trigger! It was my decision! I destroyed the person that made me happy. If I had never taken Sonic's hand I would have never felt the way I did. I would have never met her, and would have never actually had someone's blood on my hands… At the same time, without meeting Sonic I would not have met Cosmo or Cream. With out having to kill Cosmo I would have never know how Cream really felt for me. Without that, well…I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now. Its things like this that still keep me up at night.

All the battle's we fought together side by side. He needed my help, and…I guess I needed his. It still pisses me off that he got all the recognition. Sonic did this, Sonic did that, Sonic saves the day, it really got annoying. After all I had been through, and at my age! What did I get? Just a simple pat on the back!…BUT…the past is the past. It took me a long time to realize what made him so great. It was kind of sad that when I finally found the answer I was looking for, it was already too late. That was the day Sonic saved the world once and for all. He knew what was a stake, so he did the unthinkable. Carrying Dr. Robotnik in one hand and a bomb in the other, he went supersonic one last time. In those few seconds he flew into space and then…silence. The aftermath left the world standing still. Though you couldn't hear a thing, the sight of the explosion in space was that of both joy and sorrow. That day…we lost a hero, a friend, a brother, but also gained a feeling…a felling of never having to worry about the destruction of our city or any other.

It has been ten years since then, and everything has gone back to normal. Erase that, everything has become better. We all thought the years following Sonic's passing was going to be hard on Amy. That was until she had a baby boy from…you guessed it! Which actually surprised us all, we never thought in a millions years that…well…you know, would happen between those two. It kind of made me wonder, did Sonic have this planned the whole time? As for Cream and I, we are together and live a perfect life. One of the things that makes me the happiest is knowing that when I do ask myself if I made the right decision by becoming friends with Sonic, I can happily say it was the best decision I made in my whole life. Sonic was my brother…he made me who I am today, and for that I thank him.


End file.
